


Short Lived

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cancer, Hospitalization, M/M, Nurse Mark, Patient Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark works as a nurse at a hospital. He was told to never get too close to the patients, but one stands out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Lived

Mark walked up to the front desk and handed a file to his friend Felix. "Here's Kyle Denton's report," he said. "Thanks Mark, " Felix replied. Mark checked his watch. Almost time for his lunch break. "Hey, I'm going to head down to the cafeteria. Want me to bring you a sandwich or something?"

"No thanks, I brought my lunch today," the Swedish man responded. Mark nodded and was about to leave when Felix stopped him. "Before you go, can you check up on a patient?" he asked. Mark sighed. "Sure."

Felix handed him a file. It was much bigger than any other file he'd seen. He opened it and flipped through the pages.

_Patient Name: Seán McLoughlin_

_Age: 26_

_Room #422_

_Reason for hospitalization: Cancer_

Mark frowned. This guy was only twenty-six and he had cancer? His mind flashed back to the days when he found out that his own father had cancer. It had been a real tough time for his family.

"I'll be back," he said to Felix as he headed toward the room where Seán was. He reached the room and was about to open the door when a man exited.

"Sorry," the man mumbled. Mark figured that he was a relative. He entered the room.

A woman sitting beside the bed was talking to the one in it. She looked up and smiled a little. "Hello," she spoke kindly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Mark Fischbach. I've come to check up on Seán," Mark replied. "That's me," the man in the bed said quietly. "I figured, " Mark said jokingly. Seán didn't laugh.

"Can we jus' get this over with?" he asked. "Seán, that was rude," his mother scolded. "It's okay," Mark said. He walked over to Seán's bed and checked the machine beside it.

"Are you doing okay today Seán?" Mark questioned. "If by okay, ya mean dyin', then, yeah. I'm perfectly fine," he responded. Mrs. McLoughlin gave him a stern look. "Yer not dyin'," she said sharply. "Stop sayin' such nonsense." Seán rolled his eyes.

"By the way, it's Jack. Not Seán," he stated. Mark nodded. "Alright then. How have you been feeling Jack?"

"Better than yesterday," he replied. Mark wrote something down. "That's good." He picked up a blood pressure monitor. "I need to take your blood pressure," he stated. Jack held out his arm. He was used to this by now.

Mark looked at the numbers and recorded them on his notes. Ten minutes later he finished with the check up.

"Okay. You're good for today," he announced. Jack nodded. "Alright." For a second, their eyes locked onto each other. Jack's icy blue eyes held many emotions, one Mark recognized as fear. He understood why. Jack could possibly die. He was so young too. Only twenty-six. No one at this age should have cancer. No one at any age should have cancer. Mark exited the room and went back to the front desk.

"Here," he mumbled, handing Jack's file to Felix. The other man took it. "Something wrong?" he asked. "I'm fine Fe," Mark replied. "I'm going to lunch now."

"Oh, Mark? Listen, could you please take my round of patients tomorrow? My sister is in town and I need to help her get settled."

"Sure. Just make sure you leave a list of who your caring for," Mark responded. Felix smiled. "Thanks man." Mark then left for the cafeteria, his mind filled with thoughts about Jack. He stopped. "Don't think about him Mark. It'll only make things worse," he whispered to himself.

-later that day-

Mark was getting ready to head on home. As he walked towards the elevator, Felix motioned for him to come over.

"Here's the list of patients for my round tomorrow," he said. Mark took the paper and shoved it into his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Felix," he said as he waved goodbye.

Later at his house, Mark took the paper from his bag and looked it over.

_ Patient Name  
_

_Harley Cooper_

_Michael Richardson_

_Alice Springs_

_Seán McLoughlin_

_Amelia Davidson_

Mark stopped. Did the paper say Seán McLoughlin? He quickly reread it. Yep. It definitely said Seán McLoughlin. He was going to see Jack again tomorrow. 

"Dad?"

Mark's son Tim looked at him from the doorway. "Yeah Tim?" he replied.

"You remember that my spring break is this week right?"

Mark groaned. "Oh man. I'm sorry bud. I totally forgot." He was screwed. There was no one available to watch Tim tomorrow.

"I guess you have to come with me to work tomorrow," Mark stated. Tim nodded. "Okay." He went back to his room. Mark leaned back in his chair and within minutes he was fast asleep.

-the next day-

"You're all set Mr. Cooper," Mark said to the elderly man. "Thank you Mark. It was good to see you and your son today. I was expecting Felix," Mr. Cooper said.

"Felix had stuff to do, so I'm taking his patients for today," Mark responded. "Come on Tim. Let's go." The younger boy hopped out of his chair. "Bye Mr. Cooper," he said as he waved.

Mark looked back at his list. Only one person was left.

Jack.

"Dad, I'm hungry!" Tim whined. "We have one person left Tim. Hold your horses." They walked to Jack's room.

"Hey, I saw ya yesterday."

The voice made Mark turn. It was the same guy he had bumped into in the hallway yesterday. "Yep. Are you part of Jack's family?" Mark questioned. "Yeah. I'm his older brother Malcolm." Mark shook his hand. "Mark Fischbach. I work here."

"I know." Malcolm looked at the floor. "This fucking sucks, ya know?" Mark quickly covered Tim's ears. "Sorry, didn't see the kid," Malcolm apologized. "But, do ye know what it's like ta have yer youngest sibling in the hospital with cancer?

Mark honestly didn't know, since he was the youngest in his family.

"I don't get it. Why did he get sick? He's been perfectly healthy and then this shit happens." Malcolm looked on the verge of tears. "It's not fair."

Mark felt bad for him. "I wish I could help more," he whispered before entering Jack's room. Jack seemed to look worse than yesterday, but not by much. He looked suprised that Mark was here.

"Um, hi," he said. "Where's Felix?"

"He had things to do. I'm taking care of his patients today. Including you," Mark replied. Tim ran over to Jack's bed.

"Hiya! I'm Tim. I'm nine and in fourth grade," he stated. "Excuse my wild animal of a son," Mark chuckled. "No, it's okay," Jack said. "What's your name sir?" Tim questioned. "I'm Jack. Nice ta meet ya." Tim shook Jack's hand.

"Why are you here?" Both Mark and Jack looked nervous at the question. "I, uh, have cancer," Jack replied. "What's that?"

"Tim, stop bothering him," Mark commanded. "But what is it dad?" Tim asked. "Hey, how about you go get a snack from the vending machine?" He handed Tim two dollars. "Get whatever you want." Tim ran out of the room.

"Cute kid," Jack said. "You wouldn't believe it," Mark replied. He started to go through the procedure. "How long have you been here?" Mark asked. "About eight months," Jack replied. "And it fookin' sucks."

"Are you from Ireland?" Mark questioned. "What gave it away?" Jack laughed. "My accent? My bright green hair?" His laughter turned into a coughing fit.

"Here," Mark said, handing him a tissue to clean some blood that dripped from his mouth. "Thanks." Jack wiped it up and tossed it into the wastebasket next to his bed.

"Hey dad, I got you a chocolate bar," Tim announced as he walked into the room. "Thanks bud," Mark said. He opened it and took a bite.

"Jack, why dontcha get out of bed and play?" Tim asked. Mark rolled his eyes. "He's sick Tim. I've told you that." Jack smiled slightly. "Wish I could get out of bed. It's borin' jus' sittin' here all day."

Mark nodded. "Tim, it's time to go. Say bye to Jack."

"Bye Jack," Tim said.

"Jus' so ye know, ye can visit anytime ye want," Jack called out after them. "We'll do that. See you," Mark responded. He took his son's hand and left.

And they visited him again the next day. Jack and Tim got along very well. Jack would tell him jokes and Tim would laugh. Even on his days off Mark would still visit the young man.

After a visit Tim had caught him off guard with a question.

"Dad, do you like Jack?"

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at his son. "Where would you get that crazy question?" he asked. "I just wanna know. Do you?"

Mark blushed a bit. "Well, maybe a little."

"I'll still love you even if you're gay dad."

"Tim!" Mark exclaimed.

"But it's true!"

Mark couldn't contain his laughter. "You're a riot Tim. You really are."

**___**

One day, Jack was weaker than normal. But he was still his happy, smiling self. He tried to make it like everything was okay. But Mark knew what was happening. The cancer was finally catching up to him.

That same day, Mark almost lost him.

It was almost nine p.m., meaning that visiting hours were closing in. On his days off he and Tim would visit Jack until they were forced to leave. Tim had brought his 3DS and played Super Mario Bros. with Jack. The pair seemed to be having a great time.

Mark was watching the tv that hung on the wall when Tim approached him.

"Dad, I'm sleepy."

"Okay bud. I guess it's time to go home then. Say bye to Jack."

The little boy walked over to Jack's bed.

"Bye Jack," he said.

But Jack didn't reply.

"Jack?" Tim shook him gently. "Hey, I'm going home. I wanna say bye." Jack didn't stir. He was completely still.

"Dad, Jack won't wake up."

Mark went to Jack's side. "Hey, we're leaving now," he stated. But still, Jack wouldn't answer.

"Jack, come on. Wake up." His heart almost stopped when he noticed something.

Jack wasn't breathing.

"Jack!" Mark exclaimed. He shook his friend lightly. Tim looked at him with confusion in his dark eyes.

"Dad, why won't he wake up?" he questioned. "Tim, go get a doctor. Now," Mark commanded. The tone of his voice made Tim do what he said without hesitation. He came back seconds later with doctors following him.

"Sir, please move out of the way," one of them ordered. Mark did so. He grabbed Tim and went into the hallway. Tim was crying now.

"What happened to Jack Dad?" he cried. "Tim, we need to go home now," Mark replied. He took his son's to the car and they drove home. Mark prayed for Jack to be okay.

**___**

The next day Tim had school, so Mark visited Jack alone. The Irishman looked wiped out. He smiled a little when Mark entered the room.

"Hey Jack. How are you?" he questioned. "Okay I guess," Jack replied. "Where's Tim?"

"At school. I had to fight him to go. I might bring him by later." Jack laughed quietly. "He's a great kid," he whispered.

It was silent for awhile before Jack broke it.

"I hope this isn't pryin', but where's yer wife?"

Mark looked at the floor. "We got divorced three years ago," he replied quietly. Jack looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay. She wasn't a great person anyway. I don't know what I saw in her."

"Can I tell ya somethin'?"

"Sure."

"I think I like you."

Mark looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I like you. A lot. Yer a great guy. Yer voice is amazing, yer hot as fuck, and yer a great dad. Yer not gay, I know, but still. I had ta tell ya sometime."

Mark smiled. "I like you too."

And with that, they kissed.

**___**

Months went by. Jack got weaker every day. But he never failed to smile when Mark and Tim came to visit.

But finally, the inevitable happened.

Mark and Tim were getting ready to see Jack. On the way, he stopped to talk to Felix. All the while, Tim was tugging on his sleeve.

"Dad! I wanna see Jack!"

"In a minute bud. Hold on."

When Tim mentioned Jack, Felix's face fell.

"Mark, I need to tell you something."

Mark sent Tim away and follwed his friend. Felix looked very sad.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"It's about Jack. He...doesn't have much longer."

Mark felt tears at the corners of his eyes. "God, no. This can't be happening." Felix hugged Mark. "I know you love him, but it had to happen someday."

Mark nodded. He got Tim and they want to Jack's room for the last time. When the Irishman saw them, he smiled weakly.

"Hey guys," he said, his voice hoarse. Mark sat in a chair beside the bed and Tim got in the bed with Jack like he usually did.

"My family just left. They told me goodbye," Jack stated. "Why? Are they leaving?" Tim questioned. Mark felt his heart shatter.

"No bud. His family isn't leaving. Jack is," he explained. "Where are you going?" the young boy asked. "Somewhere amazing," Jack replied. He didn't have the heart to tell Tim that he was dying.

"When will you come back?" Jack sighed. "I won't Tim. I'm not coming back." Tim started to cry. "But why? Why don't you want to stay?"

"I do want to stay, but I can't. I have to go." Tim hugged Jack.

"But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss ye too Tim."

Jack then faced Mark.

"Mark, on the table, there's an envelope. Get it please."

Mark did as he was told. He grabbed the envelope from its spot on the table and went back to the chair.

"Don't open it until I-" Jack trailed off. Mark nodded to show that he understood. Jack smiled at him.

"I'll miss both of ye. Please remember that I love you two."

Mark wiped tears from his eyes. "Of course."

Then, there was silence. Complete silence except for the monotonous beep of Jack's heart monitor. Mark lifted Tim up from his spot next to Jack.

"Come on Tim. Let's go home now."

"Where did Jack go?" he asked.

Mark held Tim close to him.

"Somewhere amazing."

**___**

Mark opened the envelope long after Tim had been put to bed. As he read it, tears streamed down his face.

_Mark,_

_By the time you read this, I've already left. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay. I wish I could talk to you again and play with Tim. That kid is something special._

_But you and I both know that this day was coming. Neither of us can avoid it. But let me tell you this._

_Mark Fischbach, you are like a dream come true. The first day I met you I instantly liked you. Even if I kind of acted like a jerk._

_You are truly something else. Everything about is amazing. Amazing looks, amazing dad, an amazing person all together._

_That day we kissed was the best day of my life. I'm glad I met you. You and Tim turned the last days of my life into something special. I love you for that._

_Goodbye to the both of you. I love you with all my heart._

_-Jack McLoughlin_

Mark wiped away his tears.

"Love you too Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, in my original plans, Tim wasn't in this story. But then he just appeared. I don't know how.


End file.
